Shirohime/Personality and Relationships
Personality Shirohime is a very emotionless girl, always having a blank face on. She speaks in a grave and emotionless tone, slowly and clearly. Even though she appears to be a very young girl, many would often think that she couldn’t speak well. Surprisingly she has a very advanced vocabulary compared to many other pirates. She doesn’t really have a fear or anything; she only seems to be scared of Demetrius if he is enraged. The White Princess has strange innocents to her, but she is rarely noticed because of her abilities to fade into the nothingness. She surprises many that she meets, materializing out of mid-air then scare others. Although she does know that only really Demetrius knows where she is and such, so she doesn’t try any tricks. Shirohime also speaks in a bit of a poet’s tongue as well, often giving long winded speeches about others. She does also often deals much like Demetrius does, but somehow with her words she can get many agree with her deals just as well as Demetrius can. She although does talk about depressing things, such as death, chaos and other things that other wouldn’t even think about. But the main thing she takes about is nothingness, which is rather strange. She often compares herself to nothingness. Many opponents feel sorry for her and try to comfort her but to avail. She shows no interest in anything, but just does as asked without any complains or such. She seems to be the only one who is loyal to Demetrius not like many who listen to him out of fear or the threat of being called back. But just plain loyalty, she acts as “view” which is just one of her many abilities. Through her mirror she can see many things, but she does often comment at how futile it is to try. In such a way she be littles others, with her words hiding her true meaning. The last thing about Shirohime that is mysterious is that she can somehow read people and comment about their past, emotions and mostly everything. This creeps out many opponents, such as Fredric when he and she had an encounter. She commented on how he was such a sick boy and yet he was cured, but still has a great sadness hanging over him. Also she sees his dreams of how Fredric wishes to have Oichi and Zachary to be his adopted parents and his hate for Necrid. Which left Fredric speechless, Shirohime only wishes for something but she herself doesn’t know what it is. Relationships Demetrius Shirohime has undying loyalty to Demetrius she seems to be the most loyal to him, doing whatever he wishes without complaining or a word. Demetrius has very high expectation for Shirohime as well, he claiming that she is one of the strongest Detachments that he has ever creation. She also acts as his right hand and now she is his “viewing glass”, which is really her mirror is connected to his shikigami to help him see everything. The Hakuri Children She treats the Hakuri Children with great respect, nothing else has been seen. Soyokaze With Soyokaze Shirohime has found a great friend in her, Shirohime has seen that Soyokaze wants freedom from Demetrius control. She has often pointed out with Soyokaze about why she is the way she is, having fear of Dememtrius thus why she is so loyal to him. But she has often said that she feels sorry and is jealous of Soyokaze for such ambitions (even though she can’t really feel it). The two are like real sisters than just detachment sisters, although both see Demetrius differently. The two work very well together as well, they do both see as many as impure and wish to get rid of it. Ranshi & Tanshi Shirohime doesn’t have a fear Ranshi nor Tanshi, even though Tanshi has threatened to tell Ranshi to kill her. She has no fear of them, but she does show them respect and the two in reply do like that she doesn’t show fear. Vincent de Títere Her and Vincent has a more unique relationship, she often will appear in his workshop and give mission. With his lazy traits he often tells Shirohime let him go back playing with his creations. But she often does ask Vincent to give reports to her on how inventions are coming and such. Genkai She and Genkai is a very powerful pair, the two are partner at times. Both work together well and have a respect for each other. Their relationship has been very fruitful as well, bring success to every mission the two have been on. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages